Bringing on the heartbreak
by x-bethy-g-x
Summary: Brooke comes face to face with love but makes the wrong decision but when she regrets it is it too late fo Lucas to withdraw from his mistake.


Well this is my first story so I'm sorry if It's not great

**Well this is my first story so I'm sorry if it's not great. I will try my best, big thanks to ****amy-r-3 ****for helping me xx I will just have to see how it goes. Please R&R and tell me what you think up to now. Thanks (the beginning might not be that good because to me that's the hardest bit to write)**

**Just so you know in this Lucas and Rachel are brother and sister and they don't know Brooke… yet. It starts of at a party at Tric.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter 1 –

The music started and everyone got up and began to dance. Everyone except Lucas, he felt so... So. Empty like something was missing. He felt like all his life was boring and he needed a change.

"D'ya want another drink?", a voice said from behind him.

"Sure, why not", he replied with no emotion in his voice.

"Jesus, cheer up misery. Get up and dance like everyone else, just have a good time. I know you've not been feeling yourself lately since dad moved away but you've just gotta put it all behind you. Now it's a party for goodness sake… Dance!" moaned Rachel.

"Hmm you're right"

Lucas stood up and walked over to the dance floor, at first he felt quite shy but soon loosened up. After dancing with a group of girls he looked over and saw a beautiful brunette girl dancing alone. It was the most perfect moment in his life… well so far.

As life seemed to be going in slow motion and music started to sound quieter, everyone went blurry except form this mysterious gorgeous girl.

The moment was rudely interrupted by Rachel.

"Lucas…" she said whilst handing him two drinks.

"Why don't you go give her a drink and talk to her?"

"Wh. What are you talking about", Lucas said whilst stumbling on his words.

"Well you have been staring at her in a land of your own for quite some time, just go", she said and gave him a slight push.

Lucas walked through the crowd until he got to the girl.

"Would you like a drink?" he said holding out the glass of wine.

"Ermm... Thanks I'm Brooke."

"Lucas… Lucas Scott." He smiled and looked round the room that seemed so empty.

There was an awquad silence for about 30 seconds then Brooke said,

"Wonna dance?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back pretty girl", said Lucas.

He walked away looked back and gave her a smile. He went over to the bar were Rachel was and put down the two empty glasses.

"Soo... How's it going lover boy?" said Rachel being nosy.

Lucas just ignored her as all he could think about was going back over to Brooke.

"Okay, I'm back" said Lucas.

He took hold of Brooke's hands and began dancing. Brooke knew in her heart it was wring but she felt so happy and felt safe with Lucas. A slow song came on and Brooke leaned in and rested her head on him. Lucas had a big smile on his face, he felt so lucky.

'This was the girl he'd been looking for all his life' Lucas thought to himself.

A strange but familiar man was coming their way; Lucas couldn't think where he'd seen this guy before.

"What's going on Brooke?" said the man with a strong voice, you could tell he was angry but also really upset.

(It's not like they were doing anything wrong.)

Brooke quickly lifted up of Lucas with a really guilty look on her face.

"Chris, I can explain".

"No need, I'll leave you both to it", replied Chris.

The look on his face made Lucas feel bad as Chris quickly turned away. But how was he to know that Brooke had been dating Chris.

Lucas soon realized where he'd seen him... At the championship basketball game in 2007. It was Chris Keller. Captain of the team they were against. (But the Ravens won)

Chris walked away after giving Lucas a dirty look. A tear dribbled down Brooke's cheek and she walked over to a stool and put her head in her hands.

At this point Lucas felt so devastated. He thought he'd just met the girl of his dreams but later found out she wasn't available. He walked over to her to make sure she was okay and said,

"Brooke … are you okay?"

"Please Luke, I just need… I just need time to think." she mumbled.

Lucas gave a slight sigh under his breath and walked away feeling quite gutted. He went and sat on a stool near where hi Sister Rachel was.

She was talking to the man behind the bar but stopped when she saw Lucas wasn't happy.

"Lucas, what's up now?"

Lucas told Rachel the whole story then she gave him a shot of vodka.

"Aw my poor little brother", Rachel said whilst giving him a big hug.

"I'll be fine" he muttered.

Lucas looked round to where Brooke was and couldn't see her and he felt quite worried as she was so drunk. A crowd of people where gathered round in a little huddle. A woman shouted of help, and Lucas ran over. It was Brooke.

He was In a panic as he didn't know what to do, she only fainted and soon regained consciousness.

"Hey"

Lucas bent down and slowly lifted her up and sat her on a chair.

"You okay pretty girl?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine just a little tired", Brooke mumbled.

"No your not, I'm gunna take you home".

Lucas helped Brooke to her apartment and took her upstairs into her bed, she almost straight away fell asleep. He bent down and covered her up. He walked away and before he closed the door he smiled a little and said,

"Good-night pretty girl"

'Lucas didn't realize that his cell phone dropped out of his back pocket when he put Brooke in her bed.'

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Well I wonder what will happen. The next chapter will start form the morning after the party. But even I don't know what will happen yet lol. It was quite hard for me to write because I really didn't know what to put and to me it seems like it drags on to much but at least I tried.**

** Beth **


End file.
